


Interruptions...

by ItFeelsLikeHome



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Frustration, post-reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItFeelsLikeHome/pseuds/ItFeelsLikeHome
Summary: All Robert and Aaron want is time alone together; however, one thing after another stops that from happening...





	Interruptions...

It had been a whole month since Robert’s world had changed for the better, and he couldn’t believe it. Instead of waking up every morning to a bed too big for just him, that was cold and dull - that used to match the skies that he was forever seeing outside of Vic’s spare bedroom window, even if it was the warmest day of the year - he now got to live in glorious technicolour, feeling the full warmth of the sun on his skin, to feel the gentle breeze against his face, and to feel the love and touch of Aaron. 

Aaron. 

He had never envisaged that they would reunite and had strived to fight against turning back to Aaron. After the coma-induced nightmare at Christmas, he didn’t want Aaron to be anywhere near him, if it meant that Aaron could ever be in danger or die. The thought of either happening was bile-inducing, seared a pain in his chest right through to his heart and left a boulder in the back of his throat as a substitute for his tonsils. 

However, he’d changed his ways - was done lying and hurting others - and Aaron was looking at him anew, eyes overflowing with so much love and emotion, saying all those things that Aaron loved about him. He would defy any man that could walk away from Aaron after that. Aaron was the only thing he had wanted in so long that even before the romantic speech, Robert had decided he could not be without him. 

Being with Aaron again was euphoric. It was like finally being allowed to breathe again after holding his breath for the last seven months. Each kiss and touch was allowing his lungs the chance to function properly, to smell the sweet fragrances around him that he hadn’t been able to smell since their relationship had ended. His heart was able to beat again to a rhythm that his husband’s heart was also beating to, the two in tandem against the world. 

Each morning, he was able to gaze at Aaron’s gorgeous face and thank any available God that they were back together. How was it that each morning his husband became more and more handsome and each morning Robert loved him more and more? Both things always seemed impossible, but each morning they both became greater and more intense. Robert had so much love for Aaron surging through him, filling his heart, ready to erupt and burst out of his body with the strength of it. Since getting back together, since communicating more and making time for each other, that love seemed to be filling a whole new stratosphere in how powerful and amazing it was becoming. 

Their alarm clock went off, and Aaron flat-palmed it. Robert pulled Aaron in for a spoon: legs intertwined, arms snugly fitting around Aaron’s waist and Robert’s chin resting in the crook of Aaron’s neck. 

He felt Aaron relax into the spoon, sink his body into every groove of Robert’s body, allowing them to fit together completely. It was just another example of how perfect they were for each other. 

‘What time do we have to be at the scrap yard for?’ he whispered into Aaron’s neck, relishing in Aaron’s stubble against his lips.

‘I haven’t got anything booked in properly until this afternoon,’ Aaron said. 

‘I could cancel a meeting I have at ten.’ His tone became flirty, soft and squidgy and it was all down to Aaron. 

His husband’s face turned to meet his. ‘What do you have in mind instead?’ He raised his eyebrows into that sexy arch that Robert loved. 

‘Maybe we could have a lie-in. You know I’m really tired.’ He smiled displaying a toothy grin. ‘Maybe we could get Gerry to open up for us.’ He moved out of the spoon and on top of Aaron, knees fitting in the space between Aaron’s thighs. 

Aaron turned so that his back was flush against the bed. Robert balanced himself on his knees and hands. Well, his knees and one hand because the other - like a magnet that was attracted to Aaron’s neck - cupped Aaron’s face. And that cheeky glint in Aaron’s eyes, which was mixed with love and longing, meant that it stirred the hard-on that was already forming between Robert’s thighs. 

Aaron purred, ‘I’m really shattered, too.’ He stifled a fake yawn before his mouth closed the gap that was inches away from Robert. 

Their lips brushed: tenderness turning to hunger for each other. Since their sex life resumed the night Robert went home with Aaron to the Mill, their appetite for each other never seemed to be sated for more than a few hours at a time. The eight hours that they had slept had been way too many hours away from Aaron. 

His husband grabbed onto Robert’s neck, looping his arms around it and pulling Robert further and further into his body, which meant Aaron’s erection was rubbing up against Robert’s. He always loved the fact that Aaron was so turned on sometimes by a simple touch, kiss, lick or a suck. 

It was then that it happened. 

‘Aaron?’ It was an annoying shout that Robert was hoping wouldn’t be repeated. He tried to ignore it and continued kissing Aaron, tongue darting into Aaron’s mouth, as Aaron disrobed, throwing his pyjama shorts onto the floor. 

But it didn’t go away. 

It was met with a thumping and rattle on the stairs. ‘Aaron?’ Liv’s voice was getting louder. ‘Aaron?’ Now it was outside their bedroom door. ‘Aaron, I heard the alarm go off, so I know you’re awake. So tell Robert to get off you and open the damn door. I’m going to be late for school.’

Aaron pulled his lips away from Robert just long enough to yell, ‘What happened to you getting the bus this morning?’ Instead of placing his lips back on Robert’s and resuming their moreish kiss, Aaron pursed them ready for a kiss, but he tilted his ears to the left towards the door ready for Liv’s answer. 

‘You weren’t the only ones to sleep in this morning. My alarm didn’t go off. And if I wait for the next bus to come, I’m going to miss morning registration and Mr Williams is going to give me another detention and that will be the fourth one this -’

‘It’s alright, Liv. We’ll take you to school.’ Robert said. He wanted nothing more than to have some sexy time with his husband - he loved using that word and being referred to it again when Aaron had introduced him to a business contact only last week - but Liv needed them, and for now that special time would have to be interrupted. It would have to wait until later. 

***

The journey to Liv’s school in Hotten was a fairly quick one but it was amusing nonetheless. Not only was there bickering over the radio station but Liv kept rolling her eyes and making comments about the fact that Robert’s hand was resting on Aaron’s knee the whole of the way there. ‘Yeuch! Do you two ever stop touching each other?’ At least the drama was averted and she managed to get to school on time. 

Which meant that when they got to the scrapyard about half an hour later, Robert couldn’t disguise the one thing that he had wanted. He kept glancing out of the window, hoping that Aaron, who was busy dealing with a customer, would catch his eye and come back in instead of actually getting on with some work. Every time the customer had his back to Aaron, the latter tried to communicate to Robert letting him know that he was hurrying the customer up as best he could. 

Fifeen minutes later, because obviously the customer was quite familiar with the words ‘talking’, ‘hindlegs’ and ‘donkey’, Robert couldn’t resist the lure his husband had over him as he walked back into the portacabin. But then again, he knew that not many people would resit Aaron when he looked so scrumptious that morning in black trousers and a black hoodie. Who knew that black could really make someone’s skin come alive? Aaron’s skin was always something that Robert wanted to lick and taste, to touch and stroke. He still had to pinch himself when he remembered that he had the pleasure of doing those things to Aaron’s body whenever and wherever the mood took them there. 

‘Brew?’ Robert asked as his eyes undressed Aaron’s body, up and down before turning to the kettle. 

‘Please,’ Aaron responded. It sounded like he was picking up some paperwork and Robert was jealous. He wanted all of Aaron’s attentions on him, so he knew what he had to do. 

Despite Aaron saying he wanted a brew, Robert knew that they wouldn’t be enjoying a brew by the time the kettle had boiled. A cup of tea would be furthest from both their minds. He bent over to put on the kettle, which meant that he was pushing his backside out into the air in those tight jeans that Aaron loved. 

Within seconds of standing back up, Aaron’s hands were around his waist, nose pressed against his neck. ‘Where’s Gerry?’ He kissed the skin of Robert’s neck making the nerve endings tingle. 

‘Went to get some bacon sarnies. And I asked him to do a few errands for me as well.’

‘So we have the place to ourselves,’ Aaron said, tugging on Robert’s hand and spinning him around on his axis. 

There was no confusion at all with what Aaron was angling for. He moved Robert against the wall, hands splayed against the white, cold surface, lips capturing Robert’s and their breaths strained as the kisses quickened up in pace and heat. Tongues darted inside each other’s mouths, belts were unbuckled and laced out of the straps, and Aaron popped Robert’s shirt buttons out of their holes while their kisses became deeper and more passionate. 

But it seemed that fate had other ideas again, and their moment was ruined once more. 

‘My eyes, my eyes,’ Gerry said, barging in on them and wafting the smell of bacon sarnies around in the air. ‘Don’t continue taking anything else off. I’d rather not see it, thank you very much. But I definitely think a sock on the door wouldn’t go amiss in the future, you know. Just so I don’t walk in on anything else again. Not like last time. I definitely saw a bit too much then.’ 

Aaron moved off Robert, rubbed at his mouth before trying to avoid Gerry’s knowing glance and wide smirk. Robert for the second time in a few hours tried to go about the rest of his day, masking the disappointment that Aaron wouldn’t be giving him that delicious release. Also, Robert pretended that his trousers weren’t being stretched to cover his burgeoning erection.

His husband tried to pull him into a quickie around the back of the portacabin about five minutes later, but again they were interrupted by Gerry, this time declaring that Robert’s appointment had arrived (about half an hour too early even though Robert had tried to cancel the appointment) and so the trousers had to go back up, even though they had only been yanked down a few seconds earlier. 

‘Can we get five minutes alone, or what without being interrupted?’ Aaron asked, exasperated under his breath. And Robert felt the same entirely. He not only had to try to mask that dissatisfaction as he was spouting numbers out to a potential client, but he was also trying to hide his arousal with files, folders and a strategically placed hand. 

***

It was 8 o’clock in the evening and Seb was staying the night. He had been fed and bathed and now was in his cot fast asleep. Robert had cooked dinner, a delicious meal that had just been for him and Aaron as he’d managed to bribe both Gerry and Liv to go out for dinner that night. When they had tidied away the pots and loaded them into the dishwasher, it was time to just be. To be alone. 

As soon as Robert had sat down on the settee, it seemed Aaron had the same idea. Aaron straddled his thighs, knees on either side of Robert’s legs. He didn’t waste time or energy as his mouth captured Robert’s as he unbuttoned Robert’s shirt, thumbing each button out of its hole like his whole life depended on it. 

‘Are we on a timer tonight?’ Robert asked in between Aaron’s hungry kisses. 

‘Well, after the day we’ve had today, I know we’re going to get interrupted,’ Aaron said rushing the words out of his mouth, while his fingers were gliding up and down Robert’s bare chest peeking through his open shirt. 

Their lips melted together, while their breaths became laboured in their pursuit of each other’s bodies and touch. Robert felt Aaron pushing his shirt off his shoulders and easing them over his hands, still not allowing their mouths a moment to pull apart. And then it was Robert’s turn in easing Aaron’s hoodie and top off him. The short break away from each other was too much when Aaron pulled his black top off over his head. Robert’s hands were exploring every inch of Aaron’s back and chest, fondling the ripples of his spine and fitting into the scars on his chest. They had nothing to disrupt them now. 

Nothing but the quiet between them, the space to truly appreciate each other and the space to indulge in their love for each other. Normally, they had space to revel in that love but today it seemed impossible. 

Now it seemed possible when Aaron’s lips were on his and their closeness emphasised how desperate he was for Aaron’s touch. 

And now they could finally enjoy having the flat to themselves. 

Or so they thought; however, Seb had other ideas. Through the baby monitor they could hear him crying: loud sobs with powerful lungs. Aaron stood up off Robert’s thighs and instead of sitting on the settee and letting Robert deal with his son on his own, they both went up the staircase together. 

Robert walked into the nursery - or the boxroom they had turned into the nursery - first and turned the light on. ‘Hey little man. What’s all that crying about?’ He cooed at Seb, picking him up and checking for any obvious soiling of his son’s nappy. There didn’t seem to be any, but he wasn’t going to take that as a given. He checked the nappy and confirmed that there was nothing in it. 

‘I’ll get a bottle ready. He could be hungry again,’ Aaron said behind him before Robert heard Aaron going down the stairs.

Robert smiled to himself at Aaron’s words. This is how it had been since their reunion: Aaron had been on hand to help out with Seb and had made it obvious that what he had said in the garage had been true. Now he was off to sort out the feed. Robert was still amazed at how Aaron had taken to looking after Seb like a natural. His two favourite people in all the world were in his life and he couldn’t be happier. 

But once Aaron had arrived back up the stairs with the feed at the correct temperature, and Robert had tried feeding him but Seb refused to take even one gulp, crying even louder and angrier than before, Robert knew there was only one thing that would settle his son. 

‘I think he wants an Aaron cuddle.’

‘Not this again,’ Aaron said, rolling his eyes, but secretly Robert knew that he loved it as there was a grin tugging at the edges of Aaron’s mouth. 

‘The apple hasn’t fallen far from the tree with this one. Definitely wants a bit of Aaron time and I can understand how upset he gets when he can’t have it.’

Aaron gave into the grin and gently took Seb off Robert. Within a matter of seconds, Aaron had done his magic and Seb was mesmerised by Aaron, staring up at him producing a gurgle and a big grin. 

Yeah, Seb was definitely his son if he was this enamoured by Aaron. 

And Aaron? Well, the sexiness that Aaron exuded from his fingertips was ramped up 1000 degrees centigrade when he was holding Seb, especially when he was stood bare-chested, only in his black trousers. It reminded Robert of that old Athena poster of the man holding the baby: Aaron holding Seb was such a beautiful thing to see. He loved seeing the two of them together, loved the look of adoration on both Aaron and Seb’s faces as Aaron rocked Seb in his arms and Seb grabbed onto Aaron’s fingers, curling his small hands around them. 

Seb’s eyes seemed tired, and the gentle rhythm of Aaron’s rocking to and fro meant that the five- month-old baby was finding it very difficult to keep his eyes open. Finally, he was asleep and Aaron placed him back in his cot, ready and willing to pick him up if he started crying again. 

‘You definitely have the magic touch,’ Robert whispered as they walked away from the cot, both doting upon the baby that was now fast asleep. ‘I think he secretly prefers you to me.’

‘No chance,’ Aaron whispered and he grabbed onto Robert’s hand. ‘Why don’t you get the baby monitor, and I’ll meet you back in our bedroom?’

Robert could see the seriousness in Aaron’s eyes and didn’t have to be told twice. When he finally climbed up the stairs, taking two at a time, he opened their bedroom door. The lamps, which were placed on both their bed-side tables, were switched on creating a romantic, intimate atmosphere. 

Laid on the middle of their bed was Aaron in his boxer shorts only. ‘No distractions or interruptions. It’s just you and me.’

Robert liked the sound of that. The sight of a bare-chested and boxered Aaron did something to his insides and his penis. Something altogether wonderful that he couldn’t stay away from Aaron any longer, hadn’t wanted to stay away from Aaron all those times they were interrupted earlier that day. 

After being lubed up and partaking in the shortest amount of foreplay possible, seeing as all their false starts earlier could be classed as foreplay, Robert entered Aaron and felt the rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins as they moved together. He felt the ecstasy surrounding them as every ripple of pleasure felt by Aaron enhanced the pleasure he was feeling. Their rhythm and speed allowed their pleasure to build up until there was nothing else he could do but let the sensation fill his entire body. 

He could never get bored of this: being with Aaron in any capacity. 

‘I love you,’ he said as he let his orgasm consume him. 

‘I love you,’ Aaron said turning his head to reach up for a kiss, brushing his lips against Robert’s. 

And it didn't matter how many distractions or interruptions they had, nothing could ruin the sparkle and shine of being with Aaron, calling him 'husband’ and being able to say 'I love you' again and mean it. And to hear it back, well, that was the most beautiful thing in the world. Like Aaron. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback or comments would be greatly appreciated. :-)


End file.
